Part man, Part Machine: The Night Hunter Story
by Mystic Vixen
Summary: Jon livingston, son of former xmen and excaliber member Kitty Pryde and Steve Livingston, is 19 when he has a fatal car crash and his life is changed forever. Will he be able to cope with what happens in th days after the crash? Find out. please R
1. the Crash

**A/N: This is a story that I am wrtitting for a friend. He came up with a character, that you'll get to know in this story, and he wanted me to use him in someway. Originally I was going to through him into a story with Theressa and the other xmen but then i got to thinking and came up with this. I hope you like it. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: The Crash**

Jon was in his room playing a game on his PS2 when he heard yelling coming from downstairs. Instantly he knew it was his parents cause they always fought and half the time it was over him. His mother wanted to teach him how to use his power to phase threw things so that he would know how to use it incase he was thrown into a life or death situation. Jon knew how to use his power but he didn't think he would be able to act quickly enough in a life ordeath situation.

However, his dad was the complete opposete. He didn't want anything to do with mutants because he hated them but that didn't make much sence to Jon, it never had. How could his dad hate mutants but love Jon and his mother, when they were the very thing he hated? How did his dad marry his mom if she was a mutant? Jon figured that his dad didn't know that his mom was a mutant until after they were married. By then his dad loved her too much to care if she was a mutant or not to leave her but things seemed to be changing now that he had a mutant for a son.

When Jon was finished with his game, he shut the PS2 off and phased through his bedroom floor, lading, on his feet in the dark dinning room. The only light in the room was coming through the open door from the kitchen, where his paretns stood arguing and sure enough they were arguing about Jon and his powers again.

"Steve, Jon need to learn how to use his powers correctly. He needs to interact with kids wo are just like him."

"He does kitty!" Steve said, "He goes to a public high school just like everyone else in this neighborhood!"

"Not everyone in this neighboorhood is a mutant! Why won't you let him go to Xavier's School?" Kitty asked. She had asked this question at least three times tonight and her husband had yet to give her an answer.

"Cause its a load of crap! All that school is good for..." Steve began but Kitty cut him off quickly.

"Don't you forget that Iwant to Xavier's school. So when you talk badly about it, I suggest you chose your words wisely and carefully!"

Seeing that his mom was pissed and really not wanting to be around while his parents fought, Jon figured her'd take the car for a drive but first he had to tell his paretns where he was going. He began heading to the doorway but then deided that he'd use the wall instead. He phased through the wall nad when he reappered on the otherside, he scared trhe hell out of his dad.

"Jon," Steve said, "don't do that again."

"Sorry dad."

"How long were you in the dinning room?" Kitty asked knowing all read that regardless where herson was in the house, he would have heard the argument.

Jon really didn't want to get into this argument again. He'd all ready told him mother that he'd be willing to go the Xavier's school as long as he could finishe out his senior year of high school first. Kitty hadn't been too sure about it so she called Xavier and asked it Jon could come to the school after he finished high school andof course Xavier agreed. The only person left to convince was his dad and Jon didn't see that happening any time soon. Now was the perfect time to change the subject.

"Hey, I was thinking about going for a drive. Can I take the car?"

"I don't know Jon." Kitty said looking at the clock that read nine o'clock, "Its getting late."

"come on Kitty," Steve said, "its friday night. Let the boy go out.'

"Fine but be back by mid night."

Jon nodded his head as his mom threw him the heys to the car. He then phased through the wall and headed to the car but little did he know that this ride would change his life forever.

**12:30 THAT NIGHT:**

Kitty starred at the clock as she paced the living romm floor. It was nearly 12:30 and Jon wasn't home yet. It wasn't like him to break curfuee. Well at least not by 30 minutes.

"Kitty, will you sit down?" Steve asked as he flipped through the TV channels. He had gone throught the channals twice and there was nothing on.

"Steve, what if soemthing happened to Jon? What if he had an accident? Its all your fault if he had an accident."

"My fault? How is it my fault?"

"your the one who said he could go out. You said, 'come on Kitty. Let the boy go!' The whole reason I really didn't want him to go out was because it was a friday night! do you know what kind of people are out on friday nights? Drunks, gangs..."

Suddenly the phone rang cutting kitty off.

"Who could be calling at this hour?" Steve asked as he answered the phone. Kitty hoped it was jon calling to tell them he was all right but something told kitty that it was a false hope.

"Hello?" Steve said turning the tv off, "This is Steve Livingston. What? When? Is he all rgiht?"

It was then that Kitty know that her boy was in trouble. Now was the time she truly wished she was a telepath so she could find Jon and not have to wait for Steve to tell her what was going on. Stever hung up the phone and stood to his feet.

"Who was that?"

"Police."

"What? Is John in jail?" Kitty asked. If that was the case then Jon was all right and they could go get him but this idea was shattered when Steve shook his head and said, "He was in an accident."

"is he hurt?"

"I don't know. All the man told me was that they were taking him to Memorial Hospital."

"okay, so he's in ambuliance." Kitty said interupting but her husband continued as if Kitty had never said anything.

"Via Care Flight."

* * *

**A/N: I know in X2 they explian that the males are the one who carry and pass th gene on but I'm not the author of John Livingston. My friend made him up and has asked me two write his bio story and so I am. He doesn't want to change John's parents and for what I want to do I can't make John's father a mutant. SO we can just say that it skiped a generation or John's father has the gene but its dormant in him somthing like that. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter and please reveiw**


	2. Hospital

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews. I've been busy and haven't been able to update this story or any of my other ones that I'm working on b.ut I managed to find some time tonight. Again, thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this next chapter**

* * *

**Hospital **

They were moving him, as fast as they could down a hite hallway. Almost everthing was a blur. Jon had no idea what had happened to him. The last thing he remembered was driving his compact convertable and stopping at a red light and when the light turned green, He began driving and then a few seconds later everything went dark. Now all he heard were the vices of the people who were trying to help him but he figured he was all ready too far gone for anyone to help him now.

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

Kitty and Steve finally arrived at Memorial Hospital and when they got out of the ar and were running towards the door, Kitty grabbed Steve's hand and phased through the front wall. When they emerged on the otherside, the couple was standing in the waiting room receving stares but Kitty didn't care. She had stopped caring about people staring at her long ago but apparently her husband hadn't becuase he said, "Never do that again." But then again it could have been the fact that Steve had never been used to phasing through anything.

Ignoring her husband, Kitty went to the counter where a woman was staring at her and asked,"Has Care Flight come in yet?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"My son, Jon Livingston, was transported via Care Flight. He was in a wreck. My husband and I were told that he would be brought here."

"Kitty? Kitty Pryde?" A voice came from behind. Kitty turned around and saw someone she hadn't seen since she had left Xavier's school.

"Hank McCoy!" Kitty exclaimed running up to the blue furred man and embracing him. Shethen pulled her husband close to herand began the introductions. "Hank, this is my husband Steve Livingston." Hank extended his hand but Steve did not except.

"Steve, Hank and I went to Xavier's school together." Kitty said ignoring her husband's reaction to Hank's hand but she would talk with him about it once Hank was out of the room.

"Its good to see you again but if I may," Hank began looking at Kitty's wet, distressed face, "Why are you here?"

"My son, Jon, was in a car crash and Care Flighted here. Is there anyway that you could tellus if he is here and what his condition is?"

Hank was about to see what he could do when Steve said, "If you don't mind Doctor, I think we'd like to wait for someone else."

"Steve!" Kitty yelled. She knew exactly he was doing and she wasn't going to let him do it and she made this apparent hen she turned to Hank and asked, "Will you Hank?"

Hank nodded his head and said, "Only for you."

And as soon as Hank was gone, Kitty glared evenly ather husbandand said, "What the hell was that?"

"What? He's a mutant Kitty! I don't want him around my son!"

"In case you've forgotten Jon's a mutant and so am I? Hank is the best damn doctor there is and I wouldn't trust any homosapien over Hank!" Kitty yelled at Steve. She couldn't believe that she had used the term, "homosapien" instead of human. She was beginning to sound like Magneto and if this was anyother time she would have cared cause Erick Lensherr is the last person she wanted to sound like but this wasn't anyother time. All she cared about was find Jon and seeing if was all right.

Kitty's thoughts were interupted when Beast came running back into the waiting room with a look on his face that made Kitty's heart sink.

"Hank, what is it?"

"Jon is in ICU in critical condition." Hank sad knowing Kitty wasn't going to like what he was saying, "His whole left side of his body is crushed."

"Everything? His heart, lung..." Steve asked but didn't fnish because Hank interupted saying, "Everything, He's on life support but I'm not sure he's going to make it through the night.

"Can we see him?" Kitty asked.

"I'm not suppose to allow anyone into ICU. Even if I were, you wouldn't like what you'll see." Hanksaid not telling his friends yes but not telling her no either. He knew that if she really wanted to, Kitty could just walk straight through the wall and no would be able to stop her but there was a look in her eyes that said she would respect the rules for now.

"Will you keep an eye on him for me Hank?"

"Of course, Kitty. I'll let you know if anything happends, good or bad. For now you can make yourselves comfortable here. Its going to be a long night."

Kitty nodded her head and went to sit down but Steve wanted to talk to Hank for a moment.

"You say that Jon's whole left side is crushed."

"Yes," Hank replied, "everything ,from bones to musle, even organs on his left side, is vertually destroyed."

"Would it be possable to give him new organs and limbs?"

"Maybe, Mr. Livingston, i we had the technology but..."

"I've got connections, Dr. McCoy. I cn give you the parts you need. All I need from you is to know if its possable."

Hank looked at Steve Livingston for a good long while. He didn't think Steve was acting the way a father should be when his son is dying but then again maybe he was. If the place where Mr.Livingston worked had the tehnology, maybe Steve was trying everything he could to use that technoloy to save his son. Hank didn't have any children but he wasn't sure he'd act differently if their positions were reversedd.

"I suppose it is possable," Beast said bring himself out of his thoughts,"But I'd need to speak with the surgens and you'd have to speak with Kitty."

"I'm sure she'll go for it." Steve said which told Hank that Steve knew Kitty would disagree with what he wanted to do to their son. Hank wasn't sure why she wouldn't go fo it, unless there was something Steve wasn't telling him.

"All the same, Mr. Livingston, I'd feel better if you talked to your wife about this. This is not a desition to bemade lightly and certinatly not one to not include your wife in."

Steve nodded as Hank turned to leave the room and Steve was now left to talk to Kitty alone.

* * *

**A/N:Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	3. Every thing will be all right

**_A/N: Okay, it has taken me forever to update this. Sorry about that. I will try to update this regularly now._**

* * *

Kitty sat in a waiting room chait, face in her hands, crying, when Steve sat down beside her and took her in his arms and allowed her to cry awhile longer.

"He's going to be all right Kitty."

"Steve, how the hell can you say that? His whole left side is crushed! You heard Hank, he's not gonna make it!"

"I know but I've got a way to save him." Steve said and Kitty instantly sat up and starred at her husband and said, "What are you talking about? How can you save him?"

"I've been working on a project for the government. You know how the military wanted to build a machine to go into battle?"

"Yea, but you said the government discontinued that project." Kitty said. She knew Steve should be telling her all this because more than likely it was all classified information but if it meant saving their son, she wanted to know everything.

"They did but started another one called the Sentinal."

"The Sentinal?"

"Yea, its a projext involving robots. I was thinking that maybe I could get the parts that Jon needs and the surgon could put him back together."

"Steve, why do I get the feeling that your not telling me everything?" Kitty asked. When Steve was either lying to her or holding something back, he wouldn't look her in the eye and thats exactly what he was avoiding now. Steve didn't answer. He mearly looked away from kitty and starred at the ground. "Steve, what is the Sentinal project?"

"Its classified." Steve replied, still not looking at Kitty. This angered her because at this point she didn't give a damn if the project was classified or not.

"Steve, I'm an Xman. I have connections and I can find out what the hell your taking about and believe me I will if you don't tell me right now!" Kitty whispered in a low voice almost equal to Wolverine's low growl.

Steve sighed, looked at his wife and said, "Its a project to build robots, sentinals, to hunt down mutants."

"What?!?" Kitty exclaimed as she stood to her feet, "And you want to turn our son into one of these...these...sentinals?"

"It would save his life." Steve said standing up, trying to keep his wife calm but it didn't see like it was working.

"But he would hurt his fellow mutants! No Steve. I won't allow you ti turn my son into a tool for the government."

"For crying out loud, Kitty he won't be a tool for the government! Do you honestly want to see our son die?"

"Hell no but I would rather him be dead than for him to hunt down his own kind! I can't believe you are even involved with this prject when your family is what it targets." Kitty said angery with her husband and appaled by the idea he was entertaining.

"I made sure the sentinals wouldn't recognize your mutant signature or Jon's."

"Maybe, Steve, but you didn't think about Xavier's school and all the innocent children this is targeting. You didn't think about Hank, Jean or Scott . You didn't think at all Steve!" Kitty said as she began to walk away until Steve said, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk. Hank's right. This is goig to be a long night and right now I don't wanna spend it with you." Kitty said as she phased through the wall, leaving Steve in the waiting room.

Just then Hank cam back and found Steve and said, "The surgon siad he might be able to do it. Where's kitty?"

Hank didn't think Kitty was the type of woman to just leave. Espesually if someone she loves was in trouble but then again he knew that she never liked waiting rooms.

"She went for a walk." Steve replied running his fingers through his hair.

"Did you speak with her about the proceader?" Hank asked.

"Yeah. She's all for it." Steve lied, "All I've got to do now is make a phone call."

"My office is this way." Hank said directing the man to the phone in his office.

* * *

A/N: Please Review 


	4. Proceduer?

**A/N: Enjoy**

* * *

Two hours after that, Kitty showed up and found Steve and Hank in the waiting room. 

"Kitty, there you are. I was just telling Steve that the procedure went wonderfully. Jon should be waking up soon."

"Procedure? What procedure?"

"Oh God." Hank excalimed, "You didn't tell her about the procedure with the robot parts?" Hank asked Steve and then saw the look of confusion give way to one of pure anger that Hank had never seen on her face before. Now Wolverine's perhaps but never Kitty's.

"He told me, Hank." Kitty said glaring at her husband and not taking her eyes off of him as she crossed her arms and said, "I told him no."

"What?" Hank exclaimed glaring at Steve. This was the mess he had tried to avoied but had dove head first into it, instead.

"Hank, can I speak with you alone, please?" Kitty asked still not looking away from Steve.

"Yes, Of course." Hank said leading Kitty to his office and as soon as hse was in he shut the door and said, "Steve told me that you said yes. Why did you say no?"

"Because the parts came form a robot project called the Sentinal. Its meant to hunt and probably kill mutants like us, like Jon. I didn't want my son do be apart of that life! Aprat of killing his own kind!"

"The government is doing this?"

"Yes. Steve's an engineer that works with the military and the government, closely. So closely that I didn't know about this until nearly two and a half hours ago."

"I'm so sorry Kitty. If I had had any idea..." Hank began but Kitty stopped him.

"I know Hank." Kitty said shifting her gaze from Hank to the door and then back to Hank. Beast saw her anger change to worry as tears filled her eyes.

"What else is bothering you? "

"I'm worried about the school and how this will effect them."

"What can we do?"

"Warn them. Tell them to be prepared for anything." Kitty said taking a deep breath wich made Hank wonder what she was thinking but before he could say anything there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Hanks siad and a young female nurse cam in and said, "The Livingston boy is awake, sir."

"Thanks you Elisabeth."

"Can I go and see him?" Kitty asked when Elisabeth left.

"Of Course. I'll keep Steve out here untill your done."

"Thanks Hank, for everything." Kitty said as she headed to see her son.

Jon, still confused, was looking at the ceiling when the door opened and his mom walked in. He managed to pull himself up into a sitting position as his mom pulled a chair up beside his bed. "Hey there." Kitty said gently as she took her son's left hand in her's. It was hard to believe that even thought the hand she held looked normal, it wasn't flesh and blood.

"Hi mom." Jon said weakly.

"How you feel?"

"Tired, confused. How am I suppose to feel?" Jon asked wanting to make sure he was all right and that he wouldn't worry his mom anymore than he all ready had.

"Just like that. Do you remember what happened?" Kitty asked. She had heard hat people often didn't remember an accident that was this tramatic.

"No. All I remember was going through a intersection on my way home. I thought I was dead."

"You almost were. Listen son, something has come up and I've got to go away for awhile." Kitty said talking to her son as if he were a small child. She knew Jon hated it when she did but Kitty wanted to protect her son from the truth, from what had really happened to him, for awhile longer. She'd left Steve tell their son the truth.

"What is it mom? Maybe I can help. Let me go with you."

"I don't think so Jon. This is something I've got to do alone, okay?"

"Okay I guess." Jon replied sinking into his bed. He really wanted to go with his mom. Why didn't she want him going?, "When will you be back?"

"I don't know. You take care of yourself, okay? i'll always be there for you."

"But how will I know where to find you?"

"You'll know Jon." Kitty said, "I love you."

Kitty kissed her son's forhead, hugged him one last time, got up from her chair and passed through the wall leading outside and was gone.

* * *

A/N: Please Review 


End file.
